


The Scratch in the Wind Screen

by mutents



Series: The Road Before Us [4]
Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutents/pseuds/mutents
Summary: "Felicia, wait!" Sid exclaimed, reaching for the woman as she moved quickly down the hall. He brought his palm to his face, knowing that what he'd said had been the opposite of a good idea.





	The Scratch in the Wind Screen

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the Summer of 1948.

"Felicia, wait!" Sid exclaimed, reaching for the woman as she moved quickly down the hall. He brought his palm to his face, knowing that what he'd said had been the opposite of a good idea.

He really should have known better than to mention the Earl of Montague while they were flirting. It was far too earlier into their... Whatever this was. As soon as he'd said the man's name, she'd clammed up and pulled back, obviously furious with him.

He sighed, moving to step out of the house. He also shouldn't have been flirting with her at one of her soirees. He knew better than that. These parties were, for some reason, incredibly important to Felicia.

Stepping into the evening sun, he pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and inhaling deeply. Maybe if he gave her a few minutes, caught up with her after the party had ended and they started cleaning up. He'd let her cool off... It was probably for the best.

He closed his eyes, leaning against the wall beside the door, letting what was left of the sun warm him. He couldn't believe he'd suggested that the Earl was having affairs of his own... He'd been an idiot.

Finishing up the cigarette, he tossed the stub to the ground and stubbing it out with his foot. Looking at his watch, he decided it would be best if he kept to the lesser traveled parts of the house. Instead of going back in through the front door, Sid moved around to the servants entrance. He'd probably just stick around the kitchen; none of the guests would go that way.

"Oi, Carter!" Nina exclaimed, seeing him as soon as he stepped into the bustling kitchen. "Where the hell have you been? We've needed someone to take drinks out for over a half an hour now!"

"You know that's not in my job description, Nina," Sid replied, reaching around the stout woman and picking up one of the desserts. The woman tried to slap his hand away, but he was far to fast for that.

"You're an absolute scamp, Sidney Carter!" She said, narrowing her eyes and raising a wooden spoon threateningly.

"It's one of my many redeeming qualities," he said, grinning brightly at her as he bit into the tart. Grabbing one of the bottles of Bruichladdich whiskey, he left the kitchen, slipping into one of the hallways that no one used during parties. It was the one that lead to the servant stairs up to the second floor, and he settled comfortably onto the stairs. Twisting off the lid, he took a pull from the bottle and settled in to wait.

Nearly an hour later, he knew that he'd reached the tipsy point of the evening. He was still giddy, and was quite a ways away from belligerent. He very rarely reached that state - he hated himself when he was in that state. He could tell that dinner had just finished; the noise in the kitchen had increased, but they sounded much more jovial then they did prior to meals. If he were to make a guess, he would assume that they'd just moved into the ballroom for dancing and such.

"Sidney," he heard a feminine voice call, and looking him he was surprised to see Felicia standing in the doorway that lead to the hallway off the library. "I was wondering where you'd disappeared off to."

"Smoked a cigarette, had a tart, snuck a bottle of whisky... A usual Saturday night, really."

She smiled at him, a heat in her eyes. "I do feel like that's missing one or two things that you usually do on a Saturday..." She murmured, stepping in front of him and grabbing his two hands and pulling him to his feet so that his chest was pressed to hers.

"Are you still...?" He whispered, not wanting to break the spell that seemed to have fallen over her, but knowing that

"Angry with you? Yes. But..." She said, her tone still low. She leaned up, standing on tiptoes and whispering in his ear, "I am feeling rather randy."

Sid nodded, giving her a warm smile that contained an emotion he knew bordered on what was acceptable for their relationship. It toed the line between simple lust and... Love. Threading his fingers through her hair, he pressed his lips to hers.

She pressed against him with full force, shuffling him towards the wall, biting against his bottom lip. She heard him groan, and pulled back pressing a finger to his lips. "You know that we can't be too loud, Sid," she said. "If you make another noise... I might have to get back to the party..."

Sid nodded eagerly, pressing his lips back to hers. He bracketed her face with his hands, stroking gently at her cheeks. She returned the kiss, running her own hands over his chest. Upon reaching the top of his trouser, she pulled on his shirt, untucking the button up. She also pulled up on his undershirt, dancing her fingers against his chest. As she brushed against one of his nipples, he moaned again.

She quickly pulled her hands away from his skin, and he closed his eyes tightly at the loss. "If you can't keep quiet," she murmured, placing hands on both of his shoulders, turning around so her back was against the wall, and pushing him gently to his knees. "I suppose we'll have to find something else to do with those wicked lips of yours."

Sid grinned up at her, lifting her skirt as he did. Slipping his hands underneath, he pressed his fingers into her hips. Pressing a kiss to her knee, the feeling of the stockings odd against his lips. He hooked his fingers in the side of her lingerie, slowly pulling them down, knowing that her suspenders would keep them from falling to the ground. Lifting one of her legs, he placed it over his shoulder.

"Let's see if you can stay quiet yourself," Sid murmured, slipping his head under her skirt, his lips pressing first against her thigh, and then her pelvis, and finally reaching her sex. Delving his tongue into her, he imagined how she was biting her lip, preventing herself from giving up their game.

Licking at her slit, he danced his tongue around her bud, careful not to touch the bundle of nerves just yet. Pulling one of his arms out from under her skirt, placing the palm of his hand against her sternum, feeling her chest rise and fall as he pleasured her.

Pressing the tip of his tongue against her bud, he felt her body jolt. He used his free hand to tease at her sex, before thrusting two of them into her, curling his fingers inside of her. Her muscles tightened, obviously nearing the edge of pleasure.

Slipping a third finger into her, he gently sucked at her bud. He could hear her gasp loudly, and he grinned against her sex. He stilled the movement of his fingers for a few moments before renewing the attention, moving them faster and sucking harder at her.

"Sid," Felicia hissed, one of her hands grabbing the one on her stomach as the other began to scramble for purchase on the flat wall. Her hips stuttered against him, before the movement slowed down with her aftershocks.

Sid placed a final kiss against her sex before pulling her lingerie back up into place and pressing his lips once more to her pelvis and thigh. He quickly scrambled back to his feet, running his tongue across his lips. Once again placing both hands on her cheeks, Sid pressed his lips hungrily to Felicia's, desperate for anything from her. She returned his kiss for a minute or so, before pushing him against the opposite wall of the alcove.

"I need to get back to the party," Felicia murmured, pressing her lips against his for a quick kiss. "You, though," she said, kissing him again, "should go take care of this," she finished, patting his bulge. "I'd hate to have my driver cause a scandal," she finished, stepping out of the alcove.

Sid groaned, slamming his head against the wall and taking a deep breath, trying desperately to will his erection away.


End file.
